


Puisqu'il est trop tard

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [30]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_jours, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Homosexuality, UDC!verse, time loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les démons ne sont jamais loin quand toutes les certitudes volent en éclat et quand le chemin, peu à peu, disparaît à l'horizon. Camus ne sait plus vers où se diriger; l'oubli est une bonne option. Du moins le croit-il.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puisqu'il est trop tard

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 7 octobre – loin  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : séquelle, se déroule entre deux et trois ans après « Une deuxième chance ». Merci de tenir compte des avertissements contenus dans les tags.

_Je ne peux plus lui faire de mal_. 

Ni s’en faire à lui-même par la même occasion, mais en l’occurrence cet aspect des choses était secondaire. 

Encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil, Camus vit l’homme se rapprocher du lit, son corps haut et large devenu familier se découper dans les lumières orangées. Déjà ses membres s’amollissaient dans la perspective de l’étreinte à venir. Une de plus. 

Son téléphone était toujours sur la table basse, batterie vidée. Il l’avait laissé se décharger, patiemment, quitte à endurer ses vibrations sur le bois et qui le faisaient à chaque fois sursauter, à voir clignoter sur l’écran toujours le même prénom. Une vision qui avait fini par s’espacer cependant, et plutôt rapidement. Le Verseau en avait été soulagé ; il n’aurait pas à fournir à Milo des explications que le Grec avait de toute manière fini par échafauder tout seul. Si tant étaient que celles qu’il avait fournies avant son départ n’eussent pas été assez claires. 

“Faire le point”. A peine prononcée, l’indigence de l’expression lui avait tiré une grimace, à moins que l’air à la fois défait et résigné du Scorpion au même instant n’y fût également pour quelque chose. “M’éloigner” avait alors précisé Camus, “pour mieux comprendre ce qu’on attend l’un de l’autre, pour savoir si on peut vivre comme ça”. Parce que dans les faits, ils n’y arrivaient plus. En considérant qu’ils avaient pu y parvenir, un jour. 

Il ne laissa échapper qu’un gémissement étouffé quand l’homme pénétra son corps alangui, et ferma les yeux. Et dire qu’il avait réussi à se convaincre lui-même de la véracité de ses propres mensonges en arrivant à Paris ! Quelques semaines, pas plus. Se retrouver seul, anonyme, n’être plus que Camus Laniel au milieu de la foule de ses compatriotes, oublier le poids de sa charge et de ses responsabilités, pouvoir réfléchir. Et si la tentation d’aller se perdre dans quelque bas-fond de la capitale l’avait effleuré, il n’avait pas tardé à résolument l’écarter. Il n’était pas revenu dans son pays pour ça. Le sexe – puisqu’il fallait bien l’admettre – était au cœur de ses préoccupations mais ce n’était pas par lui qu’il s’en débarrasserait. 

Et puis, _cet_ homme avait surgi. Daniel avait-il précisé se dénommer. Sans pouvoir se l’expliquer, Camus savait qu’il s’agissait là d’un mensonge, que le type était dangereux, que la meilleure chose à faire était de s’en éloigner. Et sans vouloir non plus se l’expliquer, il avait baisé avec lui. Puis recommencé. Encore. Et encore. Et, quoi, deux mois après, il avait élu domicile dans son lit et accessoirement dans son appartement. Ou peut-être bien trois. La notion du temps ? 

Un grondement lui racla la gorge, pour l’empêcher de crier. Les reins à présent labourés sans ménagement, il redevenait la chose de l’homme. Et plus que les sensations, plus que le mouvement, c’était cette certitude qui le plongeait dans les abîmes de sa propre jouissance. Celle déjà en train de survenir, celle qui redeviendrait aussitôt promesse. Et entre les deux, il y aurait l’oubli, blanc, pulvérulent, pour s’en aller, encore.

 

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, disait-on. Rien n’était plus faux, pourtant. Et comme l’homme achevait d’écarteler son corps, l’âme du Verseau se déchira encore un peu plus. 

_Il aurait mieux valu qu’il ne m’aime pas._


End file.
